


I'm calling out, MAYDAY

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Don't Try This At Home, lmao this is gonna be good, that's the only reason i added that, the violence is in chapter... maybe 7 to 9???, yet he's still pretty badass, youngjae doesn't have a power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Youngjae doesn't have any superpowers. Just lots of free time, and a love for dolphins. But that's all he needs to turn into the 'blind' hero 'Resonare', apparently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't very creative with names here. Oh, and they live in New York, New York, and I use American dollar amounts!! Also, it was hard to write a character who couldn't SEE WHILE HE WAS FIGHTING AND DOING STUFF OMG!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow! Hyung, are those abs that I see?" Bambam stated, pointing at Youngjae's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know that Ben Underwood learned echolocation just so he could do stuff like play basketball??? i didn't until i watched a video abt it. which was basically the inspiration for this work of... art?

Youngjae doesn't think that he's special or super powered. It's not like he can lift the empire state building like Papillon can. He can't stop raging monsters, baddies, or even traffic with a single glare like Medusa can. He definitely can't create fire, force fields, teleport, or shape shift like JB, Custos, DoubleB, or Selkie.

But whenever he thought about it, it was kind of cool that he could see without his eyes. He could see in the dark, and navigate any environment easily. He could navigate the crowded school halls without needing to open his eyes.

All thanks to echolocation.

It wasn't some superpower that he'd gotten from his parents. In fact, it was the result of nothing to do over his 10th grade summer. He looked up everything he could about echolocation after watching an adorable documentary on dolphins.

Then he actually put in the time and effort to learn echolocation, and here he was.

He was sitting in his living room, watching a movie with two of his friends, Jackson, and Jinyoung. The two elders were both exhausted from having to work all day (not that Youngjae knew what kind of job could be so taxing to the point where they looked as tired as they did) and had come to his place to relax.

"Jae, which remote is it?" Jackson was holding nine different remotes (Youngjae was terrible about physically organizing them) and was trying to find which one was to the TV. Luckily for them all, Youngjae had placed a different piece of tape on each of the remotes, just in case he ever got them mixed up.

He closed his eyes and made a couple of clicks. He located the smooth texture of the scotch tape that he had stuck to the TV remote. It was a bit similar to the packing tape on the OTHER TV remote, but the scotch tape sounded... thicker, and almost like... honey. Like if you dipped your finger in honey, felt how thick the honey was, that was how the scotch tape sounded to Youngjae.

"The one in your left hand." Youngjae stated a few seconds later, opening his eyes again. Jackson let out a gasp.

"There he goes again! He's doing that weird clicky thing Jinyounggie, he's so strange!" Jinyoung rolled his eyes at Jackson. He turned to Youngjae. "It's like the clicks tell him things!"

"I'm sorry about his weird behavior. He's been obsessed with witchcraft after watching that one Halloween film. He probably thinks you're summoning demons or something." Jackson protested and started saying how you couldn't be too careful, but Jinyoung sent a glare at him that made Jackson stop talking altogether.

~~

Youngjae fumbled around in the darkness for a flashlight, only to give up in frustration. He let out a few clicks, and located the door. He turned the knob and made sure to shut it behind him. It was midnight and the power had gone out. What had caused this to happen?

He walked outside having no idea what to do, and was met with a horrible sight (or sound). Since he lives on a main road, he gets to see everything up close and personal. This time, it was a villain. Of course, he could't SEE the villain. But he could hear him.

The villain was laughing with his back turned to Youngjae, who furrowed his brows. He had enough fighting training to fend for himself (and he had this inexplicable inability to feel fear when being attacked), so he wasn't too worried. But who was the villain talking to?

"Poor little Medusa. All alone, with no JB to guide you like a pathetic little candle. I wonder where he is now." Medusa? Youngjae let out a few more clicks and then he finally located Medusa, crouched behind the villain. Youngjae bit his lip. Was Medusa in danger?

"L-leave! I'm going to protect this town no matter what!" The villain just laughed coldly, and Youngjae felt his blood boiling.

"You can't use your powers on me! My henchmen have your friends, and there's nothing you can do." Youngjae knew that this was when he had to step in.

His voice was husky from having been asleep, but he supposed that that gave him a better chance of keeping his identity hidden. He let out a few loud clicks (not to locate, just to let the villain know he was there) and waited. The villain turned around and around in confusion.

"Who's there?" He asked, and Youngjae smiled to himself.

"Just a friendly soul who noticed Medusa's plight. Perhaps I could lend a hand, my fine, super friend?" After a chuckle from Medusa and a 'Go ahead', Youngjae leaped at the villain.

He swung his leg and caught the villain's jaw in a roundhouse kick. He swiped and punched and kicked a few more times, constantly clicking his tongue, to see (or hear) how the villain was moving.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The villain roared, angry beyond imagination. Youngjae grinned to himself. He had never thought about how he would identify. Then it CLICKED.

"The name's... Resonare. This city's blind hero." He then delivered the final blow that knocked the villain out. Medusa walked over to him.

"Thank you so much. I cannot tell where you are, but I assume I'm speaking to your face." Medusa said. Slightly turned away from him.

"You're just over my left shoulder, but that's okay. I hope to see you again sometime." Youngjae said, a grin stretched across his lips. Medusa nodded, and Youngjae and he both parted ways.

Youngjae punched his fist in the air, proud of himself. He seriously hadn't been scared at all! Though now when he thought back to it he got a little chill. He had taken on a villain and he didn't even have superpowers!

~~

"This just in! The power outage last night was caused by none other than Voltage! A villain that steals electricity! He was attacking Medusa last night, when a friendly bystander stepped in. He called himself 'Resonare', as Medusa told us. He also said that Resonare seemed to be able to see in the dark. He also called himself the city's, 'Blind Hero'. Perhaps this could hint at the introduction of a new protector? Who knows! Stay tuned to find out more tomorrow!"

Jaebum shut the TV off with a sigh. "Man, I wish I had been there to see this guy. I'm curious about him." Jinyoung and Youngjae both nodded. Jackson walked into the kitchen with Bambam clinging onto his back, complaining about being tired.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up all night with Yugyeom then!" Jinyoung chided Bambam, upon their entering. Bambam sighed.

"I know!~ We were having so much fun though!" Jackson rolled his eyes and finally pried away from Bambam's vice-like grip. Then he sat down next to Mark, who was scrolling through something on his phone.

"Wow. People are obsessed with this Resonare guy. They're already guessing what his costume's going to look like. Most people think he's going to wear a blindfold, or actually be blind." Youngjae turned his attention to the eldest, curious.

"What are some of the things they think will be his costume?" He asked, secretly, maybe, slightly wanting to get costume ideas.

"Well, a lot of people assume that he's going to either model his costume after a bat, or a dolphin, since both of those creatures use echolocation. My bets on a bat." Youngjae nodded. Then he grinned.

"Well, I bet you 50 bucks that he models his costume after a dolphin!" He stared Mark right in the eyes, and Mark rolled his.

"You're on, Jae. I also bet you that he's going to specialize in long-range moves. Just kind of seems like something someone like that would do." Youngjae already knew he would win the first bet (he liked dolphins WAY better than bats) but he felt kind of bad about the second one.

"Well, I think he's more of a... martial arts kind of fighter." Jinyoung spoke up. Youngjae raised his eyebrows, wondering how Jinyoung had figured that out so fast.

"Fine. 30 bucks says he's a long-range fighter!" Mark and Jinyoung stared at each other for a moment, before Yugyeom walked into the kitchen, yawning loudly.

"Guys! Youngjae-hyung, Bambam-hyung, and I all need to get to school! We'll see you later!" Youngjae glanced at the clock and realized that Yugyeom was right. They all quickly said their goodbyes, and then the three of them were off.

~~

School had gone well, and now they were on their way home. Or, to Jaebum's apartment, that is. They had all slept the night at his, because why not? But Youngjae decided to make a few stops before going back.

"I'll see you later, guys! I need to do a few things!" He waved goodbye to the both of them, and then he was on his way. He stopped by a fabric store, and chose some fabric that he liked. It was just like a dolphin's skin. It was apparently used to make wet suits, if what some random lady at the fabric store said was anything to go by.

After buying all he needed, he went back home. Then he set the things on his counter, and got to work. It took him several hours (he had to text Jinyoung that he'd be a little late to dinner with the gang), but he was proud of his work.

He brandished his new costume. The dolphin-skin-like material was light gray, and fit snugly around him. He had added a dorsal fin to the back using some silicon that he had bought, and he even added little fins to the arms. It was basically a wet suit, and he had even pulled a wet suit pattern off the internet.

And then he pulled out the piece of dark grey cloth that he was going to use as a blindfold. He really was going to be the 'Blind Hero', after all. He tied it around his head to get a feel of what it was like, and was delighted when he figured out that it completely blocked all light out.

~~

Youngjae stared at the pool, a little nervous. He had a small oxygen mask that was actually pretty unnoticeable when he put it on, so he could tie it to his blindfold and not have any trouble with it. He also had made his blindfold waterproof.

He had bought a small little warehouse a while ago to stow away all of his unused things (like furniture, paintings from his aunt, etc.) and he realized that it had a pool that he could use for training. He wanted to immerse himself in the idea that he was going to be like a dolphin.

He was going to teach himself how to swim fast, and swim well. Swimming was something that he enjoyed, but not something that he dedicated his time to. Well, now it was.

He had turned the little warehouse into a training center. It had three punching bags in one corner, a couch where he often flopped down after a hard practice session, and a small fridge that was full of water bottles. He was human after all.

Youngjae stared at the pool again, finally tying his blindfold on. He was in his suit, and he attached the oxygen mask to his mouth. He tested the water with the tip of his toe, and then did the diving position that he remembered from swimming lessons in high school. He did an okay dive, and then practiced laps. All the while, he did the dolphin swim.

After swimming for an hour, he got out, and got to work on practicing his fighting. He kicked and punched for another hour, and then he finally felt exhaustion kick in like a switch.

He fell onto the couch after returning from taking a quick shower (he usually slept in the warehouse on the weekends so he could get up early and start training). He fell asleep not too long after.

~~

It had been about a month since Youngjae started training, and to his delight he was beginning to get pretty good. He was much better at diving and was getting faster. He also started to take actual fighting lessons.

He was taking them every other day after school, right after he went to work. He worked at a store, and then on the off days he went and trained in the pool. His friends were beginning to notice how he was changing.

Jackson was going to twist his arm behind his back, but he quickly reacted, grabbing Jackson's arm and pulling it away from him and doing the exact thing the elder had been planning. Yugyeom's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow! Hyung, are those abs that I see?" Bambam stated, pointing at Youngjae's stomach. Youngjae blushed and let go of Jackson's arm, who held it with a pout.

Jinyoung cocked his head to the side and stared at Youngjae. The younger scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "I've been taking a few martial art lessons. I want to get better."

Jaebum looked impressed. "You do martial arts?" Youngjae nodded.

"Just a little..." He was grinning nervously.

"Wow." Was all that Mark said.

~~

A new villain was in town. His name was Tidal, and, you guessed it, he was a water manipulator. He was currently flooding the streets. Youngjae frowned as he stepped in a puddle of water. He looked up at the clear sky, confused.

Then he heard a woman scream. In the distance was a rising wave. _A RISING WAVE_. Youngjae gasped and everyone started to scream and ran for the hill that was just a few yards away. He, however, dashed for his backpack, which he had set down a few feet away.

He ducked behind a building, and got his suit on. Nowadays he carried it with him. He tied his blindfold on tightly, and attached the oxygen mask just in time. He tossed his backpack to the side (all his schoolwork was at Jinyoung's, thank god).

He swam against the terrible current, clicks rolling off his tongue. He narrowly dodged a tree that had been ripped from it's roots. He made steady progress, however.

Soon, Youngjae was at the center of all the commotion. The streets were completely flooded, and people were standing on the roofs of the buildings around him. He had risen above the torrent, but dove back down.

After a few more clicks, he realized that there was something in the middle of the whirling waters. It was a person, he realized, after the thing moved. It also bounced back in a way that told him so.

He swam closer. Grinning, he realized that he was still hidden to them. And then a rumbling noise hit his ears, and he realized that the figure was pushing the water to the sides. He felt his body drift towards a large office, and he swam against the push.

Youngjae used his echolocation to figure out where the water ended. He swam right up to where it ended and tested with his hand. Sure enough, his hand hit nothing but air when he pushed it out further. He stuck his head out, and heard shouting. Even though he couldn't see, he looked down.

"STOP THIS! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!" It sounded like someone was trying to get the villain to stop.

"HAHAHA! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! YOUR FORCE FIELDS HAVE ALREADY PROVEN TO DO HARDLY ANYTHING TO STOP THE FLOODS! So it was Custos that he was talking to? Youngjae furrowed his brows.

Then he finally let the rest of his body fall through, and soon he was tumbling through the air. He heard a few gasps, and when it seemed like he was going to fall to his death, he let out a few clicks to judge where the ground was, and curled up into a ball. He hit the ground and kept rolling, which lessened the blow (he had tested this move from different heights, eventually getting to the top of a very large building).

He stood up, and let out a few more clicks to turn himself towards both the hero and the villain. A wild grin spread across his features. "Am I too late?" Youngjae heard a gasp. (He had also invested in a voice changer, small enough to fit into his oxygen mask. He was so happy with his costume, that he had fanboyed over his own superhero character late one night.)

"Oh my god, you're Resonare!" Youngjae nodded, and Custos let out an excited shout, while Tidal growled.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me! I've already flooded the streets!" Tidal was grinning like mad at this point, and Youngjae felt a spike of fear that stopped the rush of adrenaline through his veins. His fearless streak seemed to have stopped cold.

"Puh-lease!" Another voice said, and Youngjae gasped. A few clicks confirmed his suspicions, and sure enough, Medusa was standing next to him. "I can definitely help. Also, thanks Resonare, for the save. How can I repay you?"

Youngjae furrowed his brows, and stroked his chin, pretending to be thinking. "Maybe... by kicking this guy's ass?" He said, causing Medusa and Custos to roar with laughter. He grinned to himself.

Tidal growled once again. "You cannot 'kick my ass'!" Youngjae laughed as he could practically hear the air quotes the villain made.

"Oh god I didn't think villains understood air quotes." Well that was funny. Then Youngjae realized that Custos had just said that to let Youngjae know. He was now grinning so hard that his cheeks were beginning to hurt.

He let out a few clicks and then grinned at Tidal. Now DoubleB had joined him. He only knew this because during the space of two clicks, someone had randomly appeared, and only one hero could do that.

"Well, look who came to see us! Resonare, is that you?" Youngjae nodded, and DoubleB started to laugh. Youngjae felt like his cheeks were going to split with how much he was smiling.

"Well, I've brought a few friends. Hope you don't mind. Also, Tidal, I would watch out. One of them is behind you." DoubleB said, too late. Tidal turned around, only to get a fistful of fire.

JB blew the smoke away from his fingers. Youngjae quickly side swept Tidal's legs out from beneath him, as the villain stumbled. Then he delivered a painful sounding kick to his stomach. The villain coughed, and threw his hands out. The water started to cascade down on them.

Custos quickly gave them each their own bubble, as the water quickly rose over their heads. He didn't worry about Youngjae though, who had already started swimming after Tidal.

He followed the villain in the water, constantly clicking and even whistling like an actual dolphin. He almost spooked when he took a break from the clicking when he felt something pushed against his leg, but after hearing clicks that weren't his, he realized that the 'Animal Hero', Selkie, was swimming next to him. As a dolphin. He almost felt like laughing.

He clicked a few times, and they both stopped as the villain did. Tidal was clearly losing strength. Selkie surged forward, and Youngjae followed. Selkie turned into a Polar Bear, while Youngjae brought his hands down on the villain's head, successfully knocking him out.

Selkie grabbed him in his giant bear arms, and Youngjae nodded in the hero's direction (after figuring out where that was).

Then he waited until the water levels went down. Thank god the water was going down on it's own. Quickly, his feet touched the actual street. He clicked a few more times and figured out where Selkie was, who was now in human form. He walked over and Selkie tossed the villain to the ground.

"Thanks, Resonare, right?" Youngjae nodded, and Selkie grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Selkie. Thanks to you I not only lost one bet, but three. I now owe Papillon 10 bucks. He bet you would show up today." Youngjae started laughing. Selkie joined in.

"Well, aren't you glad that I did?" He grinned cockily.

"Yeah, I am."

~~

"So, Resonare, what are your powers?" The news reporter asked. He shrugged.

"All I can do is use echolocation. Don't need my eyes, hence the blindfold." The news reporter oohed and ahhed.

"So, are you part dolphin? Perhaps you are like Selkie?" She asked, trying to figure out how he was superhuman. Or in what way, that is.

"No. I just know how to use echolocation. It's something that most humans can learn, though so far I think I'm the only one that's learned how to use it during combat, and through water. And while people are talking. That's a hard thing to learn. It requires intense dedication and serious study." Someone that was obsessed with dolphins as much as he was could do it, he'd already established.

"So you're a regular human?" He laughed.

"I wouldn't say _regular_ , but definitely still human." She laughed with him, and then the interview (however short) was over.

~~

Youngjae tiredly flopped onto Bambam's couch. Today they were having dinner at his place. He was so tired after his first _actual, actual_ fight. It looked like his hyungs weren't faring any better.

"Work was so hard today!" Yugyeom complained. It looked like he had taken a shower. Just like everyone else. It was kind of funny. They were all surprisingly synchronized.

"Ugh, and I LOST BOTH BETS! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! RESONARE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE A CLOSE-COMBAT FIGHTER, _AND BASED OFF OF A DOLPHIN?"_ Mark, who was usually quiet, complained very loudly. Youngjae laughed, patting his pocket that was now filled with 5 ten dollar bills. Jinyoung fanned out his 3 ten dollar bills with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so proud of this uwu.
> 
> i have the next chapter written, but i'm going to post it on tuesday, and so on. so basically you can expect a new chapter every other day. hopefully lmao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was one thing about having powers. You could only use them so much and so often, before your energy ran out. 
> 
> Except Papillon. He seemed to have endless energy, and none of them could ever figure out where the fuck it came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has less words but hey i tried i was running on the last little swallow of mountain dew that my brother allowed me to have against my mother's wishes :)
> 
> also my stories are never proof-read or anything... so like... excuse that. i probably need to find someone who'd be willing to do that lmao!
> 
> (edit: i posted this because 12:19 AM is technically tuesday, right?)
> 
> useless info pt.1:  
> lmao i was just thinking back to the time (like, 4 years ago) where i typed slower than a turtle, and never knew where any keys were on the keyboard, and couldn't ever look at the screen as i typed. i always had to look at the keyboard. but now i typed surprisingly fast, and i don't have to look at the keyboard. (even though i still make grammar mistakes uwu)

Youngjae had just finished beating up another villain, when JB, the leader of the band of heroes that everyone was constantly being protected by, stepped up to him. JB coughed and he turned his head in the leader's direction. "So... Resonare... I've talked to my team, and we all agree that you would be an amazing addition to the team. Of course, only if you want. We realize that you're probably busy, and we're busy, so it'd be hard. It would be even harder if you wish to keep your identity secret from us, but we think that teaming up with you is kind of inevitable at this point." 

Youngjae started smiling. "I'll have to get back to you on that. Though, the offer is very tempting." He saluted JB (or so he assumes), and then he was on his merry way.

~~

Youngjae sat on the edge of some roof, quietly munching on a piece of toast that he had made. He was still thinking about JB's offer. While it was very cool, he had to be practical.   
  
It would be hard, considering the fact that he _did_ want to keep his identity a secret, even from the heroes. It was just much safer that way. He decided to list off the pros, and the cons. Immediately a pro sprang to his mind.

Pro #1: He gets to work closely with his favorite heroes

His brow furrowed as he thought of a con.

Con #1: He falls behind on schoolwork because of being a hero

Con #2: His friends might find out

Pro #2: His friends might find out and they might respect him more

Con #3: The hero team all had superpowers, and he was just an eccentric boy with time to kill, so _he_ might get killed

Pro #3: He could finally be useful

Pro #4: He'd get to be up close and personal to his favorite hero, Medusa!

Pro #5: Medusa might find him cool, since he saved Medusa

Pro #6: They kind of, maybe, sorta found him funny??

Youngjae laughed to himself at how dorky his list was. But, in the end, the pros outweighed the cons. He took a deep breath in, and then slowly let it out. It looked like he was going to join a superhero team. 

  
~~

Youngjae wasn't sure how he was going to contact JB to tell him that he agreed, but he didn't have to, because not so long after his rooftop decision, there was a bank robbery, and JB was on the site. 

Youngjae ran up to the hero, as he finished speaking to authorities. He smiled when JB acknowledged him. "I think I've decided that teaming up would be a good idea." He stated, getting straight to the point. 

"Excellent. We always meet at our lair- god that sounds weird- but we always meet there at three am, every Sunday." Youngjae felt JB's hand touch his, and then JB pulled his hand up, inserting something in his palm. It was a piece of paper. Probably an address to their hideout, lair, whatever it was to be called. 

"Thank you." Youngjae was definitely grateful.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." He could hear the smile in JB's voice, and he smiled softly to himself as he started to walk back home. 

~~

Youngjae was sitting at a table with his favorite heroes. His heart was about to explode. This was a dream come true, and here he was. It was really happening. He took a deep breath. Of course, he couldn't _see_ any of them, but he knew that Medusa was sitting to his right, DoubleB was on his left, Custos was across from him, JB was on Custos' left, Selkie was on his right, and Papillon was sitting at the head of the table. 

"So. First order of business," Papillon started, in a matter-of-fact voice, "We need to figure out a name for our little band of heroes." Youngjae heard Custos let out a laugh.

"Why do you keep acting like you're the leader? JB is the leader, you dork." Papillon growled at Custos, and Youngjae laughed along with Medusa and DoubleB. 

"Anyways, he's right." Selkie chimed in. Then everyone started to think of names. 

"What if... We call ourselves the J-" 

"No. We are not calling ourselves the Justice League. It's probably copyrighted." Medusa cut Papillon off. 

"What if we call ourselves the L-" Custos began but was cut off by Medusa. 

"We are not calling ourselves the League of Justice either." Papillon opened his mouth to say something again, but Medusa spoke before he could. "We are also not calling ourselves the X-Men, since that's probably also copyrighted. Anyone have any good names?" 

Youngjae tapped his fingers on the table in thought. 

"Well... the Seventeen hero group named themselves that when they had seventeen members... What if we did the same thing?" Selkie suggested. Medusa let out a thoughtful hum. 

"Yeah, but can't we come up with a more personal name? Like... There's the BTS hero group, there's the Winner group, Monsta X, 3RACHA too, even though they became Stray Kids. There's also groups like Twice, Blackpink, NCT. So can't we come up with something other than... Seven?" DoubleB chimed in. 

Then JB spoke up. "Well, we don't have anything else to go off of. Other than the fact that we got 7 members." Selkie let out a little gasp. 

"What if we name ourselves GOT7? Sure, it's pretty straightforward, and not all that creative, but it doesn't necessarily have to be because we have seven members. We also have seven different aspects. Strength, Protection, Change, Communication, Authority, Warmth, and Freedom. I know that sounds super cheesy and really weird, and probably not all that thought through either, but It's all I got." Selkie said. 

Everyone nodded, seeing no reason to argue with him. Youngjae bent his head, thinking to himself. He was the aspect of... communication? 

He smile softly, feeling like he truly belonged. 

  
~~

Youngjae startled as the TV started blasting out the BREAKING NEWS sound. He turned to the screen and saw a news reporter standing in front of what looked like a huge battle zone. There were fires everywhere, and at the center of it all stood a menacing figure in a charcoal black suit. He had on a mask that covered half of his face, and the other half was covered in burn scars. 

He just looked terrifying. Youngjae watched as the reporter announced that so far three hero groups had shown up. The GOT7 group (though they still hadn't told the news reporters their name), the BTS group, and the VAV group. It looked like they were still struggling with the villain.

One of the BTS members -V, Youngjae believed- had water powers, and was trying his best to fight off the fires, and at the same time keep the villain from charring the other heroes, but he looked like he was getting weaker by the minute. 

Youngjae didn't waste any time in leaping up from the couch and quickly changing before he ran out the door. He ran all the way to the battle sight, and he gaped at the destruction before him. It was horrible!

He grit his teeth and ran along one of the sidewalks.

He located the other heroes, and ran up to a group of them. It was a few seconds, before he located where the villain was. He was standing a few yards away, him and JB both throwing punches at each other. They both were doing no damage with their powers, which was why JB rushed to take him on. No matter how hard the villain tried using his power against JB, it was to no avail. Being fireproof has it's perks. 

So JB was fighting him, and the others were trying to help put out the fires. V was standing a few feet away, working furiously, trying to draw moisture from the air that wasn't there. Because he couldn't create moisture himself. He can just use it. 

Youngjae frowned and tried to think of how he could help. There were heroes already doing their best. If this were a movie, he would find this situation funny. Medusa was stopping fires with his powerful glare, but it didn't stop them from existing. It just... froze them. 

Papillon was trying to help keep reporters (funny little guys that didn't care about their lives, so much as the stories they are trying to capture on camera) back, and Custos was trapping fires in little bubbles. Eventually the fires in his bubbles would die out because of the lack of oxygen, but he could only do so many before he started getting tired. 

DoubleB was teleporting back and forth between heroes, making sure that no one got hurt. He also teleported to JB a few times to deliver an unexpected kick or punch to the villain. JB looked like he was handling it fine, but Youngjae knew that eventually he would have to think of something else. 

Selkie had turned himself into a pelican, and was carrying water in his beak. He dropped it over the fires, and turned around to go get more water. He too, would eventually tire out. That was one thing about having powers. You could only use them so much and so often, before your energy ran out. 

Except Papillon. He seemed to have endless energy, and none of them could ever figure out where the fuck it came from. 

The VAV heroes were handling the fires in the east part of the city, while the BTS members were assigned to the west part. (Minus V, who was right in the thick of things with the GOT7 members.)

Youngjae gasped when he felt a hand on his back. "Relax." It was DoubleB. "Why don't you help me with the two hotheads over there? I think JB could use some help." Youngjae nodded, and DoubleB laid out his plan. "I'm going to teleport you and me over there, and you're going to kick him where the sun don't shine, and I'll slam my knee into his gut." Youngjae fought off the urge to laugh, but nodded. 

It actually wasn't a bad plan, but Youngjae knew that the villain was not going to have a fun time. 

The whole thing happened in a lot less time than Youngjae thought that it would, but it definitely ended up the way that they expected. And to both of their delights, the fires started to die down. JB finally delivered the last blow (a painful sounding uppercut) that completely knocked the villain out. 

"Damn! If I had known that that would work, I would've done it ages ago!" JB stated, and they all started laughing. Then he turned to Youngjae. "Thanks for helping us out, Resonare. I was honestly a bit surprised when you showed up." 

Youngjae smiled. "Well, I'm here now. And I'm here to stay." Then he thought for a moment. "Unless I die. Untimely death might screw up my plans, but if that happens then we'll work from there, I suppose." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> useless info pt.2:  
> i was just thinking as i was writing this, that when i first started out on archive, i really hated it. like, i was so bothered by all of the "rules 'n shit" that there was, that i couldn't ever think of actually writing anything on here. but then i was introduced to fanfiction.net, and i just kind of thanked god that archive exists. i really don't know how my friends use fanfiction.net. 
> 
> side note:  
> as i was writing this, my neighbor was playing "danger zone" and i just kind of rocked out to it for a good two minutes


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GOT7 heroes were on a mission, and boy it was going wrong. Okay, that was a bit of an overstatement. For the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you squint you can see gOT7. lmao see what i did there??? g-OT7, because it's OT7! but it's... it's... in the na- okay i get it, i'm not funny
> 
> ((ps: i posted this early for y'all cuz i luv y'all. only 30 min early, but still early))

Youngjae sat on Bambam's living room couch with Jaebum and Mark, both quietly chatting about the news lately. It's all been about the latest hero battle. The one with the fire dude. Remember him? Well, the news was blowing UP about him! The funny thing, is that they were still blowing up about Resonare too!

His hyungs were always talking about him too, and wondering who was beneath that blindfold. Youngjae really wished that he could tell them, he really did! But would his hyungs even like him after that? Wouldn't they go into protective mode and want him to quit being a hero?

He was just so unsure of it...

~~

The GOT7 heroes were on a mission, and boy it was going wrong. Okay, that was a bit of an overstatement. For the time being. 

Youngjae had his hands twisted behind his back, and he was on his knees. The bad guy that was holding him was practically growling in his ear, and he just wanted to get home and eat the ramen that Jinyoung had promised to make. Speaking of Jinyoung, he was probably wondering where the younger was. 

The other members had problems of their own. Selkie was trying his hardest to outrun a giant boulder of a man, while he was turned into a swift little rabbit. Cute, but fast. But the big guy was gaining on him. There was only so far that his little legs could carry him away from that guy.

Custos was trying his best to deflect attacks from someone else, also trying to protect DoubleB as he almost bumped into the frozen baddie that Medusa had been dealing with. Speaking of Medusa, he and JB were trying to overcome the same guy. All while Papillon was trying to catch up with the guy that was chasing Selkie. 

Youngjae rammed his head into the guy's stomach, and when the guy let him go out of surprise, he whipped around and kicked him. Then he swiftly knocked him out. With a rock. To the head. 

As soon as he was finished with that guy, a sickening crunch sounded out, and then a strangled cry was heard. Everyone turned to the sound and what met there eyes was a horrible sight. The bad guy had finally caught Selkie, and had picked him up and tossed him away like he was nothing. That had been the crunch. When Selkie's fragile body had hit the pavement, and his tiny right arm had broken, and so had two of his ribs. 

The cry had come from Papillon. Seeing his friend hurt like that caused him to rush for the guy, but the guy grabbed him around the throat. Papillon had quickly thrown him off, and into the side of a building, where he lay still. 

The rest of the bad guys had successfully been beaten, and they all ran over to Selkie's prone form. When Selkie had returned to his human form (as happened when he got knocked out), Papillon picked him up gently, and carried him off. They all followed him down the street, ignoring the many reporters that followed them.

They got to the lair eventually, and Selkie's arm was wrapped up as best as it could be. Medusa had no idea what to do for a broken rib. Or two.

Eventually Custos looked it up, and they decided that having him take some painkillers after he woke up would be the best thing to do. Medusa lightly wrapped a strip of cloth around Selkie's chest, hoping that would at least keep it from getting worse. He left DoubleB in charge of watching Selkie, and the rest of them left for the time being. 

~~

It was a surprise to Youngjae when Mark walked up to his door with a cast on his arm. Mark held a pen in his good hand, and grinned at Youngjae. "Want to sign my cast?" He asked. Youngjae nodded, and let Mark inside. 

"Hyung, what happened?!" He asked, as soon as he and Mark were sitting at the kitchen table. Mark winced. 

"Well, I was being a bit of an idiot, and I fell off of a ladder when I was helping Jackson take down his stupid Christmas lights." Youngjae nodded. Jackson had completely forgotten about those goddamn lights, and it was a relief to hear that he had finally decided to take them down. 

But not a relief that Mark got hurt! It was a bit funny though, that Mark got hurt the same time around the hero Selkie. Youngjae shook his head with a laugh. 

A few days later, and Mark was finally looking a bit better. He kept taking deep breaths though, and Youngjae wondered what that was all about. And everyone else was constantly asking if he was okay, if he felt fine. He would brush them off. 

They were all sitting in Jaebum's living room, just chatting about nothing. Youngjae was sitting next to Jaebum, and was hugging him with his legs. Jinyoung's head was resting on Mark's shoulder, and Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom were all tangled up with each other after a wrestling fight. 

"So, how are you feeling Mark? Are you feeling better?" Youngjae asked, and the eldest nodded. Youngjae smiled softly, and Mark returned it.

"Everyone's always asking how I am though! I'm fine, it was not that big of a deal!" Jinyoung smacked Mark's thigh lightly, letting out an annoyed huff.

"It was that big of a deal!" Youngjae raised an eyebrow at Jinyoung.

"Hyung, all he did was break his arm, it's not that bad! Relax, would you!" Jinyoung frowned at Youngjae, and everyone else looked at Mark. Mark let out a nervous laugh.

"Y-youngjae.... You see, I didn't just... break my arm." He pulled up his shirt a bit to reveal that the skin was bruised, and Youngjae gasped a little. "I also broke a few ribs. Nothing that bad, but um... yeah." He put his shirt back down.

"WHAT!" Youngjae looked at him, feeling extremely upset. His hyung hadn't told him that! Why had he kept the whole broken rib thing a secret? That was something big! And definitely gave the other's permission to constantly ask him if he was feeling okay! Youngjae felt betrayed. 

Mark scooted closer to him, and wrapped him in a hug. Youngjae gingerly put his arms around Mark. "It's okay, Jae. I'm fine now, alright?" Youngjae nodded, still feeling upset. But Mark had a point. It was in the past. Now all he had to do was make sure that Mark didn't do something so stupid again.

~~

It was about 1 AM when Youngjae finally pieced things together. He remembered that Jackson didn't own a ladder. And that Mark had broken the same arm that Selkie had. Not to mention the fact that Mark had broken the same ribs that Selkie had. 

"Holy shit." Youngjae sat bolt upright, running his hand through his hair, eyes darting all around, trying to wrap his brain around the thought that was racing through his head.

"Mark is Selkie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these feel like they are getting shorter and shorter, and I swear to god that the next one will be longer, I promise!
> 
> also, I'm getting my hair dyed green, so that will be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look Jae, I know you love her, but none of us like her at all." Youngjae glared at Jinyoung, arms crossed.
> 
> "And why's that?" Jinyoung bit his lip, trying to figure out whether or not he should tell Youngjae that who he's dating is a villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was exactly 682 words longer than the last one uwu
> 
> i have a lot of stuff going on so updates might slow down! but i hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Youngjae had kind of been avoiding Mark for the past few... weeks. He wasn't trying all that hard, but if Mark asked him if he wanted to hang out, then most of the time he would suddenly have to do more training. Or Mrs. So-and-so would need help moving something from her living room to the attic.

He was just... very shocked by his revelation, and he really didn't want to have to deal with Mark, and himself possibly blurting out the fact that he knows his hyung's secret. He sighed to himself, feeling a bit bad.

~~

It's been a few days since Youngjae's met her, but Paik Soonbok was an absolute doll. She was kind, pretty, and honestly all that a guy could want. They've been going out on dates for a while, and Youngjae was just about to take her on a date.

He stood at her door, waiting. He was wearing casual jeans, and a slightly over-sized sweatshirt. When the door opened, Soonbok stepped out wearing a cute thigh-length, form-fitting dress, with spaghetti straps. She also had on a see-through lace jacket, and was wearing sandals that matched her dress.

She had beautiful dark hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, and deep, brown eyes that seemed to draw everyone in. Her pale skin contrasted with her bright red lipstick, and soft blush, and the small amount of eye shadow that she applied just finished the look.

Youngjae smiled at her, and they both walked to his car, hand-in-hand.

They drove for about 15 minutes before they arrived at a botanical garden. Soonbok loved them, and always begged Youngjae to take her to one sometime. So he finally relented. She giggled in delight, looking at all of the gorgeous flowers. He smiled at the sight.

~~

Medusa had been doing some extensive research on a new villain called Rosebud. She used vines covered in sharp thorns to attack her enemies, and trap them. He had finally discovered her true identity, and he was absolutely disgusted when he found out who she was.

He called the others in for a meeting (but not Resonare, since he said that he was going to be busy for a while). When everyone was there, he told them the news.

"wait, wait, wait, are you serious?" DoubleB asked in disbelief. Medusa nodded, and DoubleB let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh my god, this can't be real." Everyone else was agreeing, and Medusa really didn't want it to be real.

~~

Youngjae was sitting in his kitchen, with Jinyoung sitting across from him. Both of them just stared at each other, before the elder finally spoke. "Jae, I um... I want to talk about Soonbok-ssi." He stated, making Youngjae raise his eyebrow.

"Look Jae, I know you love her, but none of us like her at all." Youngjae glared at Jinyoung, arms crossed. He let out an angry huff as he replied.

"And why's that?" Jinyoung bit his lip, trying to figure out whether or not he should tell Youngjae that who he's dating is a villain. He decided to opt for a different kind of story. "Well, we just... don't think that she's... good for you. We care about you, Jae, and we really don't want you to end up hurt." Physically hurt, that is.

Youngjae gaped at his hyung, and Jinyoung felt... he felt bad. He didn't want Youngjae to be upset at him, and he could clearly see that Youngjae loved her, but he really didn't want Youngjae to date a fucking villain!

He let out a sigh, and stood up to leave. Youngjae caught his wrist. "Hyung, I can take care of myself. Trust me, she isn't going to hurt me, so just leave it alone." Then he let go. Jinyoung left without another word.

~~

"What bullshit..." Youngjae mumbled as he looked at a text from Soonbok. She had sent him a string of lovey-dovey messages, and he absolutely hated it. Not only did he not really like girls (it wasn't honestly something that he had thought that much about), but he also was waiting for the right moment to expose her as a villain, so that really put a damper on the whole relationship.

He had found her by chance, and when he had researched some, and traced her back to the villain Rosebud, he took it as an opportunity to do some spying. After winning her heart, he took her on dates, gathering the information that he could.

She worked as a barista at a local coffee shop, and was off on Fridays and Sundays. She was allergic to weed killers, and pesticides, and all kinds of gardening/plant related things, which was the first thing that had set off warning bells in his head.

Then she was crazily obsessed with roses. The few times that he had been in her house (just eating dinner together and talking, nothing else!) he had noticed that she had many different pots filled with roses. And in her backyard was a rose garden. Her front doorstep had rose pots. She wore rose-scented perfume even!

He had connected her to the villain, and now he was waiting for the right moment.

~~

The right moment came surprisingly fast.

It was one of her off days, a Friday, actually. And, well that meant that she had an opportunity to attack somewhere. That somewhere was a bank. Youngjae was sitting on the roof of another building, fully suited, waiting for her to come back out. When she came out, he and JB would ambush her.

A few screeches of metal hinges were heard, and the door to the bank flew off, vines connected to it. They tossed the door away, and out came Rosebud. She had on her green suit, with it's red swirling designs. Her hair was done up in a bow, and she had on a rose-like masquerade mask.

JB and Youngjae both leaped off of the building, twisting through the air. JB shot straight for her, while Youngjae had tried aiming for the bank's roof. He hit the edge and grabbed onto it, swinging himself onto the surface of the roof. He had trained in a gymnasium that one of his friends owned, trying hard to be at the level that most superheroes were at when it came to gymnastics.

They were always so impressive, and Youngjae had definitely committed to this whole idea, so he wanted to go the farthest he could with it.

Back to the villain, she was trying to dodge fire blasts from JB. Every little vine of hers was beginning to shrivel up, which was good for the two heroes. Youngjae clicked a few times to locate where both of them were, and then he waited just a few moments more, before finally leaping from the bank building.

He landed just behind her, and delivered a swift kick to the back of her legs, causing her to fall to her knees. JB then pulled out a rope that he had been hiding, and he tied it around her. Youngjae and JB both grinned, and then the cops arrived. There were also several reporters.

Rosebud thrashed in her bindings. A reporter walked up to Youngjae, and he knew that this was the moment that he would reveal everything. The reporter asked a few questions, and when he was done, Youngjae asked if he could say something. The reporter pointed the mic at him, and he took a deep breath.

"I've become aware of the identity of Rosebud, and it's a woman by the name of Paik Soonbok. I did my research on her when I was skeptical, and it turned out to be true. She was working as a florist, and I'm hoping that information helps aide in the process of her capture." The reporter, the cops, Rosebud herself, and JB all looked at him, stunned.

"H-how did you gather all of that information?" The reporter asked, trying to regain his composure.

"I have an inside man." Is all that Youngjae said, before he took off.

~~

After revealing Rosebud's personality, Youngjae felt ecstatic. He had done pretty good! He wished, oh-so-badly, that he could tell his hyungs, especially Mark, but it wasn't a possibility, what with the fact that they had no clue that he was Resonare.

~~

"Look. I know that that probably doesn't mean what I think it means, but doesn't it make you wonder?" Bambam asked Jinyoung, eyes blazing. Jinyoung looked back at him, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, of course it does!" He said, in a slightly more sharp voice than he first intended. Seeing Bambam shrink back, he softened his tone. "This is a crazy situation, and I don't think that jumping to conclusions is going to help anything at this point."

"Okay, but what if Youngjae really is working with Resonare?" Jackson asked, and Jinyoung turned to face him. "What? Let's just humor the idea for a moment. If we knew for sure that Youngjae was working with him, what would we do?" All of them sat in thought for a moment.

"Well, we could keep it to ourselves, or confront him about it." Mark said, catching everyone's attention. "How would we benefit from either option?"

"Well, if we told him, then he might get super defensive or something, I don't know." Yugyeom started, but then he trailed off at the end of his sentence. Everyone nodded at his input.

"You're right. Do we want to risk that? We still want to protect him, and I think that the best option for that right now would be to just keep quiet about all of this. It's hard, but we don't want anything to happen to him, do we?" Jaebum added in. Everyone shook their heads.

~~

All seven of the friends were sitting in Bambam's living room, watching a movie. They were all immersed in it completely, except for one. Mark sat in thought, occasionallyglancing over at Youngjae. His mind was going a mile a minute, and he was itching to figure out the truth to this entire mess.

He was super sure that Resonare's inside man was Youngjae, but that didn't mean that he really was. Nevertheless, he kept quiet about it, not wanting to go against Jaebum's orders.

~~

When the heroes' next meeting came up, the first thing addressed was Resonare's inside man. Medusa was the one to first bring it up.

"Resonare, I was just wondering if you would... Tell us who your inside man is? We're all completely baffled." Youngjae was leaning back lazily in his chair, and shook his head. Medusa bit his lip in frustration.

"I've promised to keep everything top secret, and I wouldn't go against someone that I trust." Youngjae sat back upright, and then JB placed a hand on his shoulder. Youngjae turned his head upwards towards JB.

"I get that, and even though we're all very curious," He shot a glance at Medusa, who turned away. "We respect your decision, no matter how much we all want to know." Then he swept his gaze over the others, who also shyed away. With that dealt with, he sat back down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol not a chapter

Okay so this isn't a chapter, but like, I'm wondering if I should do ships in this??? Like, two or more of the characters in a relationship. Would that be something you guys would want?? (If so, who?) I am going to ask my friend about this though, so the decision is ultimately up to her, lmao!!

Also, shameless self promo, if you like the story, please give it kudos, and make sure to check out some of the other things I've written! (the newer stuff though, because my old stuff absolutely sucks lolololol) 

Anyways, I have the next chapter coming up (it's gon' be a good one!!!) so please make sure to check back tomorrow!!! 

Sorry, I was just not sure about what to do!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got back from the battle, they were so tired, they forgot everything except how much their limbs ached, and just wanted to get right out of their costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started from the bottom, now we're here lmao
> 
> and still waiting for my friend to reply uwu (but more like ùwú)
> 
> and i also decided to post this an hour earlier since i just wanted to yeet this out of the way lol

Unfortunately for Youngjae, dating Soonbok meant having to deal with the aftermath of her identity being revealed. That meant that countless reporters flocked him once they found out. They asked questions like, "Did you know?" or the ever-so-subtle, "Were you Resonare's informant?". It may or may not have bugged Youngjae a little.

Oh who was he kidding, it bugged him a ton.

But thanks to his hyungs, they left him alone after a while. They were always there to glare at the reporters. And when Jinyoung glared at a poor reporter, he froze in absolute fear. It was a bit scary to be honest.

But, it's not like his hyungs (and Bambam and Yugyeom) didn't question him at first. They really only asked if he noticed anything strange about her, to which he replied that he didn't.

They also expected him to be really upset, and so Youngjae did his best to look "upset". He came to Bambam's house, and they had a sleepover.

They were watching The Princess Bride ((a.k.a. the author's go to movie for gay moments)) and Youngjae was sandwiched between Jackson and Yugyeom. The two of them were hugging Youngjae, and soon Youngjae was warm, and snug, and felt himself getting drowsy.

Soon, he was absolutely out.

~~

When they woke up the next morning, GOT6 (GOT7 minus Youngjae) were surprised to find that there was an attack on a nearby bank. They quickly rushed out in costume.

When they got back from the battle, they were so tired, they forgot everything except how much their limbs ached, and just wanted to get right out of their costumes.

JB grabbed his jeans, t-shirt, and headed to the bathroom. Everyone else just didn't care and changed right in the living room. Medusa pulled off his scaly, green costume, and switched into his 'Jinyoung' clothes (a comfortable sweater and some jeans). He checked to make sure that no one else needed help changing, before stowing his costume away in his bags.

DoubleB pulled off his blue mask, and was laughing with Selkie as Custos tried his hardest to pull off his skin tight, purple suit. "Bambam-hyung! Mark-hyung! Quit laughing at me!" Custos yelled, and they both started laughing harder.

Jaebum walked back in and deposited his fiery red costume into his bag, and then walked over to Custos and helped him out of his costume. Jinyoung took Jackson's grey and black costume out of his hands, and then placed it with his own.

Yugyeom (now out of his purple suit) wrapped his arms around Bambam, still whining. Mark had slipped out of his tan, fur hoodie, and pulled his mask off. He grinned at all of them, before turning to go and grab his stuff from Bambam's bedroom.

But... in the door way, open mouthed, he saw Youngjae. Youngjae, who finally found his voice, said, "Oh my fucking god. You're the GOT7 heroes." Everyone whipped around at that moment, and their faces fell.

They had forgotten about Youngjae.

"Jae-" Mark began, but Youngjae quickly cut him off.

"Custos is Yugyeom and Mark is Selkie, and Jinyoung is Medusa and Papillon, that's Jackson, and Jaebum is JB and Bambam is DoubleB... OH MY GOD HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS EARLIER!" Youngjae was tugging at his hair, trying so hard not to freak out.

Jinyoung quickly ran over to him and wrapped his arms around the younger, trying to calm him down. "Jae, Jae it's okay! Seriously, we can explain everything! Just calm down, okay Jae?"

Youngjae took a few deep breaths, and Jinyoung took him over to the coach. Youngjae looked up at him, and then he spoke, trying to keep his voice even. "You guys are all superheroes!" Everyone nodded, and Youngjae bit his lip.

"Okay but... I have a question." He finally said, and they all looked at him expectantly. "Do you know who Resonare is?"

"Nope. No clue." Bambam said, shrugging. They all saw Youngjae deflate (from relief) and thought that he was sad. Jackson pouted at him.

"Isn't Papillon your favorite hero?" Jackson asked in the cutest voice he coulld manage. Youngjae rolled his eyes.

"Actually, it's Medusa." Jinyoung let out a laugh and tackled Youngjae from behind, sticking his tongue out at the others, which made Jaebum whine.

"Hyung!~" Yugyeom said, and Youngjae turned to him. "Why don't you give me hugs!" Youngjae laughed and pulled away from Jinyoung, hugging Yugyeom. Then Yugyeom used his powers and created a forefield around him and Youngjae, making everyone else shout angrily.

~~

Surprisingly, after figuring out his hyungs were the other GOT7 heroes, Youngjae was feeling pretty chill about it. That didn't mean that he was going tell them who he was, of course. They would FLIP OUT. Absolutely go mad! They would get upset that he was fighting all kinds of baddies with no real powers. It was a bit stupid, but he was sure of it.

So of course, it was no surprise when they told him to stay put as they were going to fight some villain. They were all hanging out at Jaebum's place, and suddenly they heard the radio start to spout news about a villain somewhere in the city.

"Please don't worry about us hyung! We can handle ourselves!" Yugyeom said, striking his 'manliest' pose. Youngjae sighed, and patted the giant's head (or tried to). He smiled at him and then at the rest.

"Okay. I trust you guys." He said, and even though he was itching to throw all caution to the wind and slip into his suit right then and there, he sat, and waited. They left, and he turned on the news, hoping to track their progress.

Sure enough, a few minutes later they appeared on the live television, and so did... Tidal?! He sat upright, and then watched on the screen as JB- er, Jaebum got knocked onto the ground. A gasp flew from his lips, and he decided that it was best to think of them as the heroes that they were at the moment. Then the news reporter said something that knocked him out of his trance.

"Our heroes are in a tough spot! Where is Resonare when he's needed?!" Youngjae shot off of the couch and waisted no time in getting his suit on. After tying his blindfold, he rushed to help the heroes.

~~

When he got there, things didn't look good. Tidal was ruthlessly attacking JB, and while the others tried to help, they all stood no chance against him. Youngjae bit his lip, and then leaped into action. He dove straight into one of Tidal's water spouts, and rode it all the way to where said Villain was, bursting out.

He heard a whoop, and DoubleB flash out of sight before reappearing a few feet away, grinning at Youngjae (even though he didn't see). Youngjae clicked a few times and caught Tidal's punch as it swung towards him. Then he twisted Tidal's fist, and used his leg to kick Tidal's feet out from underneath him.

Then Selkie delivered a swift kick to the back of his head (not enough to kill him, of course!) and the Villain was out like a light. The fight had been won pretty quickly since Youngjae arrived, but there was definitely still some cleanup to do. Tidal had brought along a few buddies, and they needed to be taken care of.

Youngjae and Selkie fought one side-by-side, mirroring each other's moves. They quickly finished him off and moved to the next one.

After a few more minutes they were all done for, and the police had arrived. The heroes quickly fled the scene, not wanting to get caught up in all of the legal stuff. (Because, they were vigilantes, I mean, what else?)

Youngjae forgot that he was supposed to be at Jaebum's place, peacefully watching the news.

~~

GOT6 quickly returned to show Jae that they were fine, but lo and behold, there was no Jae to be seen. He was just... gone. They went all throughout Jaebum's apartment to try and look for him, but he wasn't there at all!

They even went to his house, but no Jae to be seen.

After a few minutes of panicking, Jaebum told them that they would start to search for him in all possible places. They spent another hour searching, and searching, and searching. But to no avail.

Of course, if they had just checked the news, they would have found out.

Youngjae was kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't y'all just love cliff hangers?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unfortunate thing about being a superhero, is that when you are kidnapped by a villian, they expect YOU to come save YOURSELF. But of course, you can't. Which really sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID THIS TO MY POOR LITTLE YOUNGJAE. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> there is angst (kind of) in this chapter though uwuIJORIJGIJGKITJHG I"M SO SORRY
> 
> this chapter hurt to write though

The unfortunate thing about being a superhero, is that when you are kidnapped by a villain, they expect YOU to come save YOURSELF. But of course, you can't. Which really sucks.

Youngjae was currently sitting in some basement area, tied up. He sighed in frustration. The ropes tying his wrists together were digging into his skin, as were the ones around his ankles. He was sure that by now the skin in those places was rubbed absolutely raw.

Unbeknownst to Tidal, who was the one he'd been kidnapped by, his blindfold was underneath his pants, tied around his calf. For some reason, the villain hadn't seen it. That was the only bit of joy that Youngjae was currently experiencing.

~~

After a few hours, Tidal finally came back. What he was holding made Youngjae's stomach drop, and for the first time since he'd first started fighting the villain, he was absolutely terrified by him. His hands were gloved by thick, black gloves, and he was holding up a siphonophore.

((Ahem, for those of you that aren't well informed like our main character here, siphonophores are jellyfish-like, and are not just one creature, but many. They start out as eggs, and then start budding together, since they can't survive on their own. They are all genetically-identical, and there can be hundreds of them. This particular Siphonophore was the Portuguese Man-Of-War. Perhaps you've heard of it? Anyways, while they come in pretty colors, but they also carry stingers. Lots of stingers. Their stings aren't usually fatal, but in some cases they can be. If it helps to make this situation a bit better, no one dies. Yet.))

"Well, seeing as our lovely little dolphin boy hasn't arrived quite yet, that means we can have a bit of fun together, doesn't it?" Tidal said, his mouth opening in a horrible grin. Youngjae felt shivers go down his spine, and he eyed the siphonophore. Tidal grinned even wider. "I see you've noticed my little pet. This is a Portuguese man o' war, if you weren't already familiar with the name. They have lots of lovely little stingers, quite like a jellyfish. But don't mistake them for jellyfish."

Tidal brought the creature closer and Youngjae used his tied-together legs to push himself further away from the horrifying thing. His back pressed against the concrete wall, and he knew that there was no running. He felt his throat close up. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his breaths were coming in little gasps.

He was so scared.

Tidal set the horrible thing down, and grabbed one of it's long tentacles. "These little babies can get to be one hundred and sixty five centimeters long. This one is just a few centimeters from that. Impressive, isn't it? I know a bit about aquatic wildlife, just like that pretty little Resonare." He spat the name out. "He's based off of a dolphin, isn't he? Bottlenose? Perhaps Spinner? Fraser's?" Youngjae glared at him.

"Not in the mood to talk? Huh? Well, you're certainly cute enough to make up for it. I'm surprised that you've kept your cool this far. Most people would be screaming, and begging for me to have mercy on them. I don't know whether that frustrates me, or if that infuriates me." Youngjae continued to glare at him, and Tidal laughed. "You certainly have a bit of self-preservation. Let's see if we can break through that, shall we?" He walked closer, pushing the creature forward with his booted foot.

His dark blue mask and matching outfit seemed to mock Youngjae. As though it were tempting him to throw on his own, and _save himself_. But he couldn't. Then Tidal would know his identity.

Honestly, why the fuck did HE have to be the random citizen that was taken by his own villain? Well, this was better than some innocent person getting the same treatment. They probably wouldn't have lasted this long. Besides, if things went horribly wrong, then Youngjae had his hyungs to save him. Hopefully.

The Man O' War was only a few inches from Youngjae's legs, and so he curled in on himself tighter, feeling a sick pang in his gut. That thing packed quite the painful sting. He had done a bit of research on things other than dolphins in his young age, and this was something that he had looked up. He knew how horrible those stingers could feel.

At least it wasn't a box jellyfish. Those had a way higher fatality rate. The thought made him want to throw up.

"Well, what shall it be first? How about... your arm?" Tidal suddenly surged forward, and grabbed Youngjae's arms, pulling them forward harshly. Youngjae gasped, and he was pulled to his knees by Tidal. The villain had an iron grip on his left wrist, and he cut Youngjae's wrists apart.

That was a big mistake. For both of them. Youngjae quickly reached for his leg, to pull his blindfold out, but Tidal was faster. He pulled one of the Man O' War's tentacles close, and touched Youngjae's arm with it.

It took only seconds for a terrible pain to make it's way up Youngjae's right arm. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. It hurt so bad. It felt like he was going to die. Tidal pulled the tentacle back, and Youngjae forced himself to focus, despite the blinding pain.

He reached underneath his pant leg and pulled out the loosely tied blindfold. He ripped his left hand out of Tidal's grip, and smashed it into the villain's face. Tidal stepped back, stumbling over the air filled bubble of the Man O' War. (Unfortunately, he didn't touch the tentacles.)

Youngjae tied the blindfold on with lighting speed (and for your information, he only let out one sob). He made sure to grab the knife that Tidal had used to cut his wrists apart, and he made quick work of the ropes around his ankles. He then clicked continuously, swiftly avoiding the creature on the ground, and running over to where the villain was kneeling, gripping his face in pain. Youngjae took no time at all to deliver a kick to Tidal's cheek. Then he smashed his left fist into his nose, grimacing at the crack he heard.

It wasn't as smooth as it should've been (he was in pain from the tips of his right hand, to the right side of his neck, so you couldn't blame him), but it was enough. The villain was down for the count. He let out a few gasps, and then he was running.

He found the exit, and he ducked off to the side. He pulled his blindfold off, and then he looked at his arm. There were red welts already where the tentacle had touched him, and his wrist looked as though it were swelling up. Not to mention HOW FUCKING PAINFUL IT WAS. Youngjae didn't know as much about treating stings as he should've, but he knew that he probably should seek some professional help. But where do you go to treat these kinds of things?

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. The first thing would be to find someplace. Maybe a vet? That was his best bet. He pressed his arm against his side, and stepped away from the building. He looked back, and felt sick to his stomach.

Youngjae started running again, wanting to get far away from that horrible place.

~~

Finally, the GOT6 members had looked at the news. What they saw made them beyond mad.

"This just in! Villain, Tidal, has kidnapped an innocent civilian, and is demanding that the superhero Resonare come to where he is hiding! In exchange for the hero's presence, he promises to let the poor boy go."

A short clip played, and it was Tidal. It was him asking for Resonare to meet him. Behind him was... Youngjae. Youngjae, knocked out, and tied up. As he watched the TV screen, anger boiled in Jaebum's veins. He felt his skin getting hotter, and he knew that everyone else was probably getting uncomfortable, but they looked like they didn't seem to mind. They were also just as angry.  
  
~~

Youngjae had found a veterinary clinic, and he walked in. The receptionist saw his arm, and immediately she rushed over. "Oh my god, what happened?!" She asked, and he grimaced when she pulled his arm away from his side. She looked at it with her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Um... I got stung." He stated, trying to keep his voice steady. It wavered slightly. She looked up at him.

"By a jellyfish?" She looked confused. He shook his head.

"Man O' War." Was all he said, and she nodded. For some reason, she didn't question how he had gotten stung. She quickly pushed past the doors behind her desk, and only a few seconds later, a doctor was rushing out. He took one look at Youngjae's arm, and gestured for him to follow him to the back.

The doctor brought him into one of the emergency rooms, and had Youngjae sit down. A nurse walked in with a blood pressure monitor, and she fastened the little device to Youngjae's finger. (His left index.)

Then she disappeared and brought back... a plastic bin? It was a long plastic bin, that looked about 5 inches deep. She brought it over to the sink, and turned the water on. She turned it all the way to the left, filling it with hot water. When she was finished, she brought it over. The doctor nodded at her, and then she left once again.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do. First, we need to make sure that all of the little things that fire the toxin are off of your skin. We don't want them making things worse. So my assistant went to get some saltwater. Freshwater would make them fire." Youngjae's head was spinning, and his arm still throbbed, but he nodded. "We will get that off, and then we will submerge your arm in the hot water. We can place an ice pack on it if you'd prefer, but this is probably the best way to go." Youngjae nodded once more, and then the nurse was back in.

She was holding a small bin that was full of water. Probably salt water. The doctor grabbed Youngjae's arm with care, and brought it under the hot water bin. Then they began washing his arm with the saltwater. When that was done, the doctor let him slowly lower it into the hot water.

He could hardly feel anything, but he knew that was probably due to the pain.

~~

After a while, the doctors at the vet clinic probably figured out what had happened through the news, and they saw that Youngjae was the one Tidal had kidnapped.

Youngjae woke up after falling asleep, and the nurse was in the middle of getting hot water, since the water his arm had already been submerged in was now lukewarm. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, then winced as pain shot through his arm. She looked at him sympathetically.

"So, how are you feeling? Any better?" He shook his head, and she nodded. "Well, that's alright. We've got some painkillers if you'd like." He nodded, and after placing his arm back under the water, she went to go get them. She brought back two pills and a glass of water. He took the painkillers after thanking her, and she left with another smile.

Then the doctor from before walked in. He offered Youngjae a warm smile, and then sat down in a chair next to him. "So, I'd just like to ask a few questions. I'm sure you can guess what a few of them are about." Youngjae nodded.

"I'm guessing you've seen the news?" Youngjae asked, and the doctor nodded. Youngjae grimaced. "All I can say is that he had a siphonophore -a Man O' War- and he wanted Resonare to find him. I don't know why or anything. He tried to get me to talk but I didn't say anything. I guess he was getting impatient." The doctor nodded, feeling sorry for Youngjae.

"Alright... So... how did you escape?" This wasn't a professional sounding question. It was just a concerned inquiry. Youngjae felt a bit of warmth spreading in his chest. The doctor and his assistants were so caring.

"Well, I mean, eventually Resonare did come, and he wasted no time in knocking the villain out. And then he left. Really, that's all." Youngjae's terrible sounding story was the only thing he had come up with on the fly.

The doctor bought it anyways, and then he help up a black, rectangular device. It was Youngjae's phone. And it was ringing. "This has been going off for a while. I'm assuming it's yours?" Youngjae nodded, and the doctor handed it to him, leaving him alone in the room.

He noticed Jinyoung's named in the Caller ID, and he gulped before he answered.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, GUYS HE ANSWERED HIS PHONE! FUCK, MARK, YUGYEOM GET OVER HERE!" Youngjae winced a little at the volume of his hyung's voice, but he was also glad to hear someone familiar.

"Um, hi." He said, smiling just a little. This wasn't going to be much fun.

"YOUNGJAE WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DID THAT FUCKER DO TO YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU NOW? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jackson had ripped the phone out of Jinyoung's hands, and was asking question after question. Youngjae laughed a little.

"It's okay hyungs. I'm at a clinic right now an-"

"YOU'RE WHERE?!?! WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU OKAY HYUNG?" Now Yugyeom was yelling into the phone, and Youngjae had to hold it away from his ear.

"I'm fine. I just... Um... I got stung." He didn't really want to get into the details. His hyung's were going to fucking flip if they knew everything.

"Stung? By what? Youngjae, you need to give us a bit more information than that!" Mark had taken the phone now, and to Youngjae's relief, he was a bit calmer. His voice was still frantic, though. Youngjae sighed deeply. Recalling what had happened, his voice shook.

"H-he had a siphonophore," God he needed to stop saying that. Such a weird word. "A portuguese man o' war, and he stung me with it. It hurts, but I'm okay now. I got help, okay? Please calm down." He bit his lip, wondering how they would react to that.

"Man O' War? Aren't those stings sometimes fatal?" MA-FUCKING-RK. ((idk))

Then his friends absolutely lost it. They were shouting and he thought he even heard Yugyeom and Bambam both start crying. Honestly, it was a little sweet, but did they have to overreact so much? He shook his head, promising to himself that he would get back at Mark later.

"The doctor said that I didn't show any of the signs of a fatal sting, and I told him that it only touched me for a second. Besides, we got all of the little n-whatever-he-called-them off, and so he said I should be fine." Youngjae was feeling a bit tired at this point.

"Okay. Well, please be safe, okay Jae? Come home when you can, and try to rest. We want you to get better. I promise to make sure that the rest of us get rest too." Jaebum had finally taken the phone, and he sounded calm. Calmer than Youngjae thought he'd be. It made his heart swell, hearing Jaebum promise to take care of them.

"Okay, you take care too, hyung." Then Youngjae hung up. He set his phone down and after leaning back on the bed, he fell asleep once again.

~~

The next day the doctor told Youngjae that he was okay to go home, and then gave Youngjae a few numbers to call. He told Youngjae that he'd still need to submerge his arm in hot water at least a few hours a day. He said that the swelling would go down, and that the pain should lessen soon.

Youngjae thanked him and then was on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> researching for this chapter scared the shit out of me. 
> 
> i hate looking at pictures of things like jellyfish and sharks, and whales and squids and stuff, so when i clicked on an article to get more info on the "siphonophore" in this chapter, i prayed that it didn't have a picture at the beginning of the article, but it totally did. ALL THROUGHOUT THE FUCKING ARTICLE.
> 
> i'm scarred for life lmao
> 
> im very squeamish and very skittish


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why the hell are you talking about me like I'm not here! I don't need to be babysat! I'm a grown adult for fuck's sake!" Youngjae said, and everyone turned to him.
> 
> "A grown adult who got kidnapped, hurt, and doesn't have any common sense!"

Youngjae walked home from work (he was working at a bookstore currently), and was surprised to open the door to see Jinyoung sitting at his table. He greeted his hyung, who tackled him in a very tight hug. He hugged him back, slightly confused. 

"Uh, what's up hyung?" Jinyoung sighed. 

"Nothing. How's your arm feeling?" Youngjae looked at him but shrugged his suspicious feelings off. 

"It's just a little sore. Nothing to worry about." He grabbed his backpack off of the ground where he had set it, and winced a little. Jinyoung gasped and pulled it away from him. 

"Don't strain yourself, Jae! Where do you want this?" Youngjae frowned at him, but told him to put it in the closet, and then Jinyoung came back. He ruffled Youngjae's hair before leaving. 

He called behind his shoulder, "Text Jaebum if you need anything. I need to get to work." Youngjae sighed.

~~

Over the next few days, his hyungs, Bambam, and Yugyeom had all been babying him. He hated it so much. He wasn't as fragile as they acted like he was. They were constantly checking on him, and someone was usually with him at all times. 

Youngjae understood just how Mark had felt when he had broken his arm and ribs. 

~~

Youngjae was sitting with everyone at Jackson's place, when the radio came on. Apparently there was some kind of villain there, and his friends all jumped up. But then Jinyoung frowned. "Wait, should someone stay here with Youngjae?" He asked Jaebum, who thought for a moment, before he nodded. Youngjae looked at them both in exasperation. 

"Why the hell are you talking about me like I'm not here! I don't need to be babysat! I'm a grown adult for fuck's sake!" Youngjae said, and everyone turned to him. Jinyoung frowned even more. 

"A grown adult who got kidnapped, hurt, and doesn't have any common sense!" He retaliated, and Youngjae gasped. Jinyoung froze. 

"No common sense?! I HAVE PLENTY OF COMMON SENSE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ENOUGH COMMON SENSE TO KNOW THAT THINGS LIKE THAT DON'T HAPPEN ON A DAILY BASIS, AND THAT EVEN THEN, I CAN PROTECT MYSELF WELL ENOUGH!" He shouted back, standing up. His face was growing hot, and anger was bubbling in his stomach. 

"BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU WERE SAVED BY SOMEONE! YOU CAN'T TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AT ALL! YOU'RE JUST NOT STRONG ENOUGH, OR SKILLED ENOUGH!" Jinyoung was shouting now too, and Jaebum tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but Jinyoung shook him off. "I'M RIGHT, AREN'T I? CAN YOU PROTECT YOURSELF THE WAY WE CAN? CAN YOU FIGHT LIKE WE CAN?" 

"I CAN DO MORE THAN YOU CLEARLY THINK I CAN!" Youngjae was ready to rip his hair out. He tugged on the stands and felt his scalp burn just a little. 

"NO. YOU CAN'T. YOU'RE JUST A REGULAR HUMAN, WITH REGULAR SKILLS, AND REGULAR STRENGTHS! WE'RE SUPERHEROES, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! LET US PROTECT YOU, BECAUSE WE ACTUALLY CAN!" Everyone looked at Jinyoung in surprise, and Youngjae felt tears prick in his eyes. 

"I MAY NOT BE SPECIAL LIKE ALL OF YOU, YOU IDIOTS THAT WERE OH SO BLESSED WITH SUCH GREAT POWERS! SOMETIMES I WISH YOU'D GROW UP ENOUGH TO USE THEM THE WAY YOU SHOULD! AT LEAST RESONARE DOESN'T RELY ONLY ON HIS POWERS! HE ACTUALLY TRAINED, AND WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?! THROW COSTUMES ON WITHOUT ANY THOUGHT AS TO WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING?!" Youngjae saw Jinyoung's jaw clench, and he knew he was in for it. But it felt surprisingly nice to get out all of the things that he had thought. 

"RESONARE IS JUST SOME IDIOT THAT THINKS HE CAN DO EVERYTHING! HE'S NOTHING MORE THAN A STUPID GUY WHO LIKES PUTTING HIMSELF IN IMMENSE DANGER, JUST BECAUSE HE LIKES THE ATTENTION HE GAINS FROM IT!" After Jinyoung said that, Youngjae froze entirely. His breaths hitched, and he looked at Jinyoung in total shock. 

"Y-you... You think I'm stupid?" Youngjae's bottom lip quivered, and he stalked to his bag, grabbed his suit and blindfold out, tossed them on the ground in front of Jinyoung, and then he left. 

Bambam and Yugyeom both looked at the suit, then at Jinyoung, and then at each other. "Oh my god. We're royally fucked." Mark whispered, and Jackson stared at the suit, eyes filling with tears. Jinyoung sat down heavily on the couch, and Jaebum sat next to him. 

"He's... he's Resonare?" Jinyoung said, sounding small, and scared. Jaebum frowned. "I messed up so bad." Now he just sounded broken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very short chapter! I've had lots of things come up... sorry! And this week, AND the week after I am busy, so updates will probably take a while. But we're getting closer to the end you guys! Also, I've waited and waited for this chapter! Everything is finally out! They know about Youngjae, and he knows about them! The only thing is.... Where did Youngjae go??? :) stay tuned to find out! lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidal spat onto the concrete, unalarmed at the blood dribbling down his chin. He stared at Youngjae like a feral cat.
> 
> "I refuse to fight anyone but you anymore! You cannot hide! FIGHT ME!" Youngjae sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post this chapter, and then another chapter in a few hours! This is to make up for not posting on this for a while. I've not been too motivated, but suddenly got a burst of motivation! Oh, and school started yesterday, so that's been going on. 
> 
> GUYS I HATE HIGH SCHOOL AND I HAVEN'T EVEN GONE FOR MORE THAN TWO DAYS
> 
> oh and my stories are never beta-ed, so like.... theres gon' be spelling errors. sorry huns

Youngjae punched the wall in front of him, eyes screwed shut. He heard a yelp and turned around, looking at his youngest cousin in surprise. He sighed, and sat down on the couch next to him. The shy girl walked up to him and sat down too. He pinched her cheek and she giggled.

"Why are you so angry?" She looked up at him expectantly and he sighed. He ruffled her hair, which messed up her braids. She pouted at him.

"Just... Some things with my friends. And with work, you could say." She hummed.

"Does it have to do with you being a superhero?" Youngjae gasped and looked at her.

"W-what? How did you know?" His eyes widened as he looked at her. She just giggled, and he continued gaping.

"Eomma told me! She said something bad happened to Resonare in America, and I asked her who that was, and she said that it was Cousin Jae!" He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. So now his mom's sister knew as well.

"Where is Auntie right now?" He asked, and his little cousin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Before you came, Eomma said she was going to the store! She said she'd be back soon!" He bit his lip, and sighed. He had texted his Aunt that he'd arrived, and she hadn't replied. To be fair, though, he didn't mention beforehand that he would be coming back to Korea, so he didn't blame her at all.

~~

Youngjae waited with his cousin until his aunt arrived. She greeted her daughter, and then looked at him pointedly, before gesturing to the kitchen. She told her daughter to go to her bedroom to play, and then Youngjae followed her.

His aunt sat at the table, and he stood, leaning against the counter. "So..." She spoke, carefully. "How's life treating you?" He shrugged.

"As well as shouting at your closest friends and revealing your biggest secret because you were tired of them babying you and making you feel like you were weak can be. Oh, and then one of them insulted me." She frowned.

"Well, you were hurt, correct? Though, I supposed you did help yourself in that situation. But it wasn't ideal. While I'm not denying your ability to look after yourself, you definitely can't have all that happen without any consequences. You're lucky you got off so easily." He nodded, despite the bubbling annoyance in his stomach.

"How did you find out about my... secret?" He asked, and his aunt sighed.

"Who else is as obsessed with dolphins as you are, to the point of learning echolocation, and creating a superhero persona that is based off of one." He laughed a little and rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Well, if it makes it any better, I made 50 US dollars off of my own costume." His aunt just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I need to make dinner, so scram! Oh, but before you leave, we were planning on going on a boating trip tomorrow with your uncle and his kids. Wanna join?" He nodded, and she smiled.

~~

So it turned out that everyone in his family (albiet his parents, thank god!) knew about his superhero identity. His cousins were talking about it non-stop, asking all sorts of questions. One of his younger cousins was obsessed with DoubleB, and wanted to know all sorts of things about him.

"What's he like?! Do you know him in real life?! Are you guys friends?!" Youngjae laughed.

"He's... something else. Pretty spontaneous. I do know him in real life, and we are excellent friends." His only female cousin (his aunt's daughter) was asking about Selkie. She liked his outfit the most it seemed.

"Is he pretty? Does he have a favorite animal? What's his name? Is he nice?" She tugged on his sleeve after each question, and he sighed, picking her up. She giggled as she hung onto his neck.

"He is pretty. He's got a lovely voice as well. I'm not sure if he does have a favorite animal, so I'll make sure to ask him. And if I told you, then that would ruin the surprise!" At that, she pouted.

"I can keep a secret real good! I can keep your secret!" He laughed.

"Tell you what, one day, I'll make sure that all of them come to meet you guys, and you can talk to him yourself, okay?" She nodded happily. Then he answered her final question with a soft, but slightly sad smile. "And yeah, he's nice. He's quieter than the rest of them, and can always comfort me when I'm sad."

~~

His aunt was setting up towels on the beach as his uncles tried to start the boat. She laughed as she watched them, and Youngjae set down the inner tube he was trying to inflate. He gasped for breath.

"So, now that the kids have interrigated you, mind if I do the same?" He looked at her, and then shook his head. She grinned. "Who's your favorite of your super friensd?" He blushed.

"Really! Ahh, the other's would get so mad if they knew, but it's..." He trailed off, remembering his fight with Jinyoung. How Jinyoung had called him stupid, albeit unknowingly.

She frowned at him, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders. "It's Medusa... The one who I fought with." She sighed, and he grabbed the tube again, taking a deep breath.

"Alright then, tell me more about Papillon! He's such a handsome hero! If I were a few decades younger, I wouldn't mind being saved by him." She winked at Youngjae, who spluttered.

"AHH! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT! THAT'S SO WEIRD!" He regained his composure. "But what do you want to know?"

She giggled. "Where's he from? What's his real name? You can tell me!" She smiled brightly at him and he sighed. "Just, what's he like!"

"He's from China. His real name is Jackson. He's like... an overgrown puppy. Always energetic, constantly excited. Oh, and there are moments where he acts all serious, and then suddenly he'll start whining about not getting enough love and affection from someone. Usually Mark." She laughed.

"Who's Mark?" Youngjae smiled.

"He's Selkie. He's very quiet, but understanding. But he's a terrible liar. He was the first one, who's identity I found out." His aunt bopped a beach ball at Youngjae and it hit his chest. He flicked it back at her and she caught it.

They suddenly heard a whoop, and the roar of the boat engine as it peeled away from the beach. Youngjae watched as his uncles grinned triumphantly from the boat. Then he noticed his cousins racing to get to the boat. He grinned and pulled his shirt off.

Then he waded in the water. After a second, he dove down, determined to beat them all. After a short amount of time, he had caught up to his fastest cousin, who shouted in protest as he passed him with ease. Youngjae swam right up to the boat, and pulled himself onto the deck.

He sat on the edge with his feet dangling in the water, helping his cousins into the boat. After the last one was in, he stood up and walked over to the seats and sat down.

~~

Youngjae stared out at the water as the boat went along, thinking about how beatiful it all was. The sun shining past the trees, illuminating the waves... The white spray that followed them, it was all so comforting and familiar. What was also familiar though... Were afternoons at Bambam's place, trying to beat each other in Mario Kart.

Evenings at Jaebum's, or Jinyoung's, eating delicious meals that Jinyoung had made. Sleepovers at Mark's or Yugyeom's places.

He sighed sadly.

A tap on his shoulder shook him out of his reverie. He looked up to see his youngest cousin again. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Why so sad?" She asked cutely, and he laughed a little.

"Just thinking about my friends of course. I miss them." She looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you here then?" He shrugged.

"Because we aren't happy with each other right now. We fought." She sighed, then leaned forward, placing her small hands on his cheeks. She looked him right in the eyes.

"If you run away, then you can't be happy again. Because you can't make them feel better, or let them make you feel better." He looked at her in surprise.

"How old are you again?" She giggled.

"7!" He gaped at her.

"You sound so much older!"

(He didn't notice his uncles sharing a knowing look, briefly taking note of the blue specks in Youngjae's eyes.)

~~

After the boating trip, Youngjae knew that he had to return home and make things right with his hyungs. At this point, he knew that avoiding them and going home without saying anything was a terrible idea. But hey, it's not like they called him or anything. Didn't even text.

He sighed as he finally stepped back into his own house, ready to solve his problems. He set his bags down, and flopped onto the couch. He was terribly jet lagged. He turned the TV on, eyes getting heavy. He groaned and rubbed his temple, trying to ease the headache.

Youngjae turned his attention to the screen, and was surprised by what he saw. On screen, there was his hyungs. Fighting... Tidal?! The villain looked absolutely infuriated. He was knocking the heroes back with his water jets, and he could tell that bruises were going to follow those painful hits. He felt fear course through his veins. His hyungs didn't know how to fight Tidal like he did. He knew and he could stop him.

He shot up, tiredness forgotten. He began looking for his suit, turning everything over in a frenzy. Then, as he bolted into the kitchen, there it was, neatly folded. He felt tears prick his eyes, but Youngjae knew that he had to go.

He put it on in record time, and then he was off.

~~

He pulled his blindfold up to assess the damage. Yugyeom and Jaebum were in one of Yugyeom's forcefield bubbles, and the youngest looked like he was having trouble keeping it up from all the pressure of water pounding on it. Jinyoung was pulled Mark up, who had fallen. Bambam was darting all around, trying to figure out what to do. Jackson was the only one that was standing a chance. Literally. He squared his shoulders and planted his feet as another jet hit him. He didn't budge.

But Youngjae knew it was only a matter of time until Jackson got tired, faltered, or worse. He pulled his blindfold back down, and jumped into the nearest jet stream. It carried him round and round, until the pushed out of it, hitting the ground with a smack!

He brandished the bamboo staff he was holding (a gift from one of his cousins) and used it to smack Tidal in the back. The villain stumbled a few paces, then turned to face him, eyes narrowing in a maniacal expression. (Not that Youngjae could see.)

"You..." Tidal growled. Youngjae smiled at him, and the villain clenched his fists.

"Me." Youngjae agreed, and then smiled wider as he heard a smack. Jackson had finally gotten close enough to deliver a punch to the villain. Tidal spat onto the concrete, unalarmed at the blood dribbling down his chin. He stared at Youngjae like a feral cat.

"I refuse to fight anyone but you anymore! You cannot hide! FIGHT ME!" Youngjae sighed.

"Fine. But let them go." Tidal waved his hands, and all the water disappeared. Youngjae nodded, and then Tidal waved his hands. Walls of water appeared around them. Then Tidal closed off the 'box' with a sheet of water above them. Youngjae smiled, undisturbed.

"I have been beaten and humiliated by you too many times, Resonare." Tidal sneered. Youngjae just hummed a little tune. Tidal let out a growl and threw himself at Youngjae. Youngjae started clicking, and jumped out of the way.

They did several more rounds of this Bull Fighting game, before Tidal finally caused a jet of water to his Youngjae smack in the face, the boy being caught by surprise. He flew back, and hit the ground. All of the air was knocked out of his lungs, and he struggled to breath. Tidal walked over and placed his foot on Youngjae's chest, pushing down hard. Youngjae coughed, and Tidal just laughed.

He thrust his hands up, and Youngjae couldn't see it, but the ceiling of water was slowly lowering down towards them. Well, actually, it was just growing. The whole column was now about 20 feet high. Youngjae coughed again.

"Soon enough, you are going to be doused in water from... Oh, about 500 feet above the ground? Do you realize what will happen to you?" Youngjae's face paled. He knew exactly what would happen.

He had never tested how deep he could go in water before the water pressure got too much for him, but he definitely knew that 500 feet was absolutely going to do serious damage. His lungs could puncture, completely collapse, and he was probably going to die.

Tidal leaned down next to Youngjae's ear, whispering. "Here it is. And I'm going to enjoy watching you die. Because the pressure doesn't affect me the slightest." Then Youngjae felt a drop of water run down his cheek. He wasn't sure if it was from Tidal's water column, or his own tears. He took a deep breath, through his lungs that already felt battered and bruised.

Then, the water pressed down upon him, and he felt like he was being crushed in a trash compacter. His lungs felt like soda cans, fragile, easy to crumple. Every part of his body hurt, and he felt his heart rate slow down.

He tried to move his head to look for a solution, anything, but all he saw was water, all around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so guess who totally lost their way going to their last period of the day? that's right, THIS GUY!
> 
> ugh and i was ten minutes late for my off campus class. WHICH ISN'T EVEN THAT FAR AWAY???? 
> 
> Idek. i hate high school lmao whyyyyyy. i feel bad for the seniors who have dealt with this for four years
> 
> IVE ONLY BEEN TWO DAYS I CANT STOP LAUGHING


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "you're being ilogicalicious" ~one of my friends @ me
> 
> ((still not beta-ed and i counted six mistakes already so please pardon them because im lazy as hell))
> 
> ((i feel like i gotta apologize again lmao))

Youngjae opened his eyes, and his entire body... Wasn't aching anymore. Holy fuck, he was dead. He sat up, and groaned as he touched his face. But wait... He was still wearing his blindfold. Why was he still wearing his blindfold? If he was in heaven, would that mean that his clothes would go with him?

He shook his head in confusion, before pulling his blindfold off. But what he saw before him shocked him to his very core. Standing in front of him, just beyond the water, was Tidal. Looking terrified. Youngjae gasped, and stood up. He looked around him, and realized that he was still in the water column, and he wasn't dead. He looked at his hands in shock, and then almost screamed.

His hands were tinted blue, and they were webbed. He also noticed that his costume had... changed! The grey material was now a soft blue, and was specked with darker shades. And the silicon fins were replaced with... fish fins. Ones that looked just like the webbing between his fingers. He touched his back, and felt another fin just like the ones on his arms.

After a few more seconds of getting over the shock, he turned to face Tidal, a newfound fire in his blood. He rushed forth, and swung his leg up to kick the villain in the jaw. Tidal fell backwards, and Youngjae grinned. He punched his fist in the air to celebrate, and was surprised when he saw water shoot out from the column. He gaped, and then reached his hands in it.

He scooped water up, and thought of it shaping into a ball. The water obeyed his thoughts, and he held it in front of him. He then glaced at Tidal, who was starting to get up, rubbing his jaw. Youngjae stared at the water in his hands, then rushed over to Tidal.

He pulled the villain up by an arm and then pulled them back behind him. He pressed the water against the villains wrists, and it successfully trapped them in place.

He pushed Tidal back down, and did the same to his legs. Youngjae finally walked away from what he had been sure was his death. He stared at the column, and then turned around. To his surprise, he saw a drenched Jackson gaping at him. Then he also saw a crying Yugyeom doing the same.

In fact, all of his friends were staring at him. He looked at them in confusion. Jinyoung spoke up. "Your eyes... are blue!" He frowned, and then Bambam pulled his phone out. He brought it over to Youngjae, who opened up the camera. He gasped as he saw that his eyes were indeed blue.

~~

After all the craziness of the battle with Tidal, Youngjae was exaughsted. But his hyungs and Gyeomie insisted on eating something together, and discussing a few things. Youngjae stared at the wall, trying to ignore the eyes on him. Then Jinyoung sighed.

"Jae... I- I can't believe I said such horrible things to you." Youngjae finally looked at him, and saw that his hyung was crying. He wanted to cry too. "I just... I wanted to protect you, and I thought that if I disuaded you, you would stay safe. I'm so, so sorry. I know you probably won't forg-" Youngjae cut him off by hugging him from behind, having gotten up.

"I do forgive you hyung. We both yelled at each other, and we shouldn't have. Yes, what you said hurt, but I ignored you guys. That was wrong of me." Jackson shook his head.

"That's okay! Without you, we would all probably be dead right now." Jackson had tears in his eyes, and joined the hug between Jinyoung and Youngjae.

Mark stared at Youngjae. "You should be dead though. That water looked to be about 500 feet! The water pressure should have killed you..." Youngjae shrugged.

"I thought I had died. Nothing hurt, I could breath, and everything was quiet. But then I opened my eyes and saw Tidal, and I knew that something else happened. I'm still not sure what though..." He stared at his hands, no longer webbed.

His hyungs and the maknae stared too.

"You should talk to your parents then. I'm sure they'll have an explanation." Jaebum stated. Then he walked over to Youngjae and pulled him away from the rest. "And this is what you get for almost dying." Jaebum leaned down and pecked Youngjae on the lips. Youngjae gasped, and then Jaebum pulled away.

Everyone looked at them in surprise. Then Bambam slapped Jaebum's arm. "I WANTED TO KISS HIM FIRST, YOU JERK OF A HYUNG!" Then he shot up and did just that. Youngjae stood still, in a state of shock.

Then Yugyeom shyly walked over to him, and waited. Youngjae finally regained his composure, and Yugyeom looked at him in question. Youngjae realized what he wanted to do, and then gave a small nod. Yugyeom walked closer, and pressed his lips against Youngjae's softly.

Then the youngest pulled away. And he was grabbed around the waist by an energetic Jackson. Jackson pressed kisses to his lips mulitple times, and Youngjae started to smile. Jinyoung pulled Jackson off of him (not an easy feat) and looked at Youngjae with lidded eyes. "I've waited to do this as well." He whispered, sending shocks down Youngjae's spine.

Jinyoung's kiss was as possessive as his voice. He took control, and Youngjae was surprised once again. Then he was dragged away from all of them, fast. He was pulled into a bedroom and the door was shut and locked.

Mark let go of his hand and laughed. "Didn't want them to steal you from me." He then turend to Youngjae, who blushed deeply. Mark gestured for him to come closer, and so Youngjae did.

Mark pressed a kiss to Youngjae's forehead, then his cheeks. Youngjae finally took it upon himself to finish the job. He kissed Mark with a cheeky grin, and Mark had to pull away to laugh. Then they were kissing again.

They startled apart when Jackson started banging on the door, shouting. "MARK! HOW COULD YOU STEAL JAE! HE'S NOT YOURS!" Mark just laughed, as did Youngjae.

"He's not yours either!" Mark said, and Jackson let out a shriek of anger. "My god, he sounds like a banshee!" Youngjae burst out laughing, and Mark smiled to himself, proud that he had made Youngjae laugh.

The two of them just smiled at each other for a moment longer, before Mark sighed and unlocked the door. "I'm letting you go so that I can bribe them into letting me pick a movie to watch. If I get my way, then we're watching Howl's Moving Castle." Youngjae perked up. He liked that movie.

He followed Mark out to the living room, where the rest were grumpily awaiting them. Youngjae was pulled onto someone's lap, and laughed when he felt himself being engulfed by their figure. Yugyeom put his head on top of Youngjae's, and he placed his hands over Yugyeom's, where they were around his lap.

"Gyeomie, no fair!" Bambam whined, and Yugyeom just grinned as a forcefield bubble appeared around them. Youngjae laughed as he settling against the youngest. Their giant of a maknae made a great chair.

~~

They were watching the movie, Youngjae still sitting on Yugyeom's lap. But now Bambam's head was on Youngjae's, and he was carding a hand through the younger's hair. Mark was leaning against Jaebum, who was holding hands with Jinyoung. Jackson was pouting as he sat away from the rest.

He looked like a puppy that was denied treats. Mark took pity on him and opened his arms wide. Jackson ran over to him and hugged the eldest. They cuddled like that for the rest of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you expect all that to happen????
> 
> because if you didn't, me either fam, me either
> 
> (lol i had a complete plan for this formulated, and the plot was all set up and shit but then my uninspired brain was like, 'hey what if we do this?' and thus this came into life)
> 
> ANYWAYS, LAST CHAPTER IS THE NEXT ONE AND I'M KINDA SAD BC I LOVE THIS BBY AND DONT WANNA LEAVE IT EVEN THOUGH I SHOULD BECAUSE I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP IN CLASS AGAIN WHOOPS
> 
> anyways, the next chapter will just be tying up all the loose ends, and you'll get to see just GOT7 being domestic as f u c k


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this is super late :P
> 
> sorry for the lame ending

Youngjae pressed call on his phone, and waited with baited breath. Beside him was Mark and Jinyoung, both having stayed home from school and work to be with him. He held Mark's hand, and Jinyoung placed his on Youngjae's shoulder. After a few rings, his call was picked up. 

"Hello?" His mother's voice crackled through, and his bit his lip. He looked at his hyungs, then took a deep breath in.

"Hey mom. Um, I was just wondering if you have time to talk? I've got a few questions." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Sure, sweetheart. Just let me go upstairs..." A few seconds later she replied again. "What's up?"

"Um... Just... I was wondering if there was anything that you and dad.... were, not telling me?" He face-palmed at his use of words and Mark rubbed his back comfortingly; Jinyoung whispered into his ear that he was doing fine, along with pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"...You... know, don't you?" He exhaled deeply.

"Yeah. I know." His mother sighed as well.

"Youngjae, there's many things I need to tell you then... But I would like to say them to you face-to-face. Would you mind visiting this week?" Youngjae groaned quietly. 

"Ugh, that's the second time this month!" His mother let out a surprised sound.

"What do you mean?" Youngjae grinned sheepishly, even though his mother couldn't see.

"Um, well I visited Auntie... and-"

"WHAT!? AND YOU DIDN'T VISIT ME?!" Youngjae just laughed as Mark snickered quietly. 

"Yeah. Sorry mom... I had a few problems going on at the time, and didn't think about that." 

"Well, to make it up to me, you have to bring your friends. Especially the hot one. What was his name, Mark? Something like that. Bring them. And the cute one, Yugyeom I think." Mark laughed out loud, then covered his mouth as Jinyoung smacked his shoulder.

"Who's with you, Youngjae?" Youngjae glared at them.

"The hot one and Jinyoung." His mother giggled. 

"Well tell them that I say hello."

"You're on speaker, just tell them yourself."

"Wait I'm on speaker?! That means they heard what I said, Youngjae!" 

"Mom, there's a lot of things you should know. Seriously, a lot. But just know that you can trust them all."

~~

About two days later, they left to go to Korea. Youngjae was nervous as he walked up the steps to his house, all 6 of his friends in tow. He knocked, and the door opened faster then he thought it should have. His mother stood in the doorway, smiling brightly. 

"Youngjae! Youngjae's friends! Come in, come in!" She stepped aside, and they all walked in. She shut the door, then led them into the living room. They sat down, with Youngjae, Mark, and Jackson sitting on the couch, Yugyeom and Bambam sitting in front of them on the floor, and Jinyoung and Jaebum standing behind them all.

"I've missed you so much!" Youngjae's mother hugged him, and then pulled away, smile melting into a glare. She cuffed the back of his head (gently). "That was for not telling me you put me on speaker." 

She hit him again (gently). "And that was for risking your life to be a stupid hero!" Youngjae's head whipped up in shock. He gaped at her. "I was so worried when I saw on the news that you had been kidnapped, and even more so when I saw the other things you did! You were lucky to have the super hero friends to help you out!"

She turned to Youngjae's friends and raised an accusing finger at them. "And you all! How could you let my baby put himself in danger like that!" Jinyoung held his hands up in apology.

"To be fair, we didn't know he was Resonare for a good while. That's not exactly something you tell everyone. Especially the people you care the most about." Youngjae mumbled something grumpily under his breath, and Jackson squeezed his hand. 

"I just wish that I could thank the rest of the GOT7 heroes. Youngjae, you need to tell them thank you from me for keeping you alive, alright?" His mother said, placing her hand on her heart with a little sigh.

Youngjae nodded with a smile, and turned to his friends. "My mom says thank you for keeping me alive."

His mother stared at him in surprise, and Youngjae laughed. 

"You're welcome." Jinyoung said, and then Youngjae's mother stared at him instead.

Her eyes narrowed. "Prove it." She stated, and Bambam disappeared.

He appeared next to Youngjae's mother and bowed to her before disappeared again; he reappeared in the spot he had been sitting in. 

Mark turned into a blue jay, and settled on Jinyoung's shoulder. Jackson then held his arms out, and the blue jay flew to him, turning into a crocodile. Jackson easily held it above his head, before setting it down on the floor. Mark turned back into his human self and settled back onto the couch with a smile. 

Jaebum flicked his wrist and a fireball shot at Yugyeom, who caught it in a force field bubble. It crackled and popped in the bubble, and eventually died. 

~~

After finding out that Youngjae's friends are the rest of the hero group, his mother decided that she was going to tell him now, or never. She made them all sit down again, and she took a deep breath. 

"We were aware of your special abilities even before we saw them in you. We both have our own. If you weren't aware, oceanic magic is passed down through genetics. I suppose that's true for all magic. I'm sure you all have superpowered individuals somewhere along your family tree. But anyways, my great grandmother was able to turn into a fish. Your father's grandfather was able to manipulate water. It seems that you've inherited somethings from both sides of our family. I'm surprised you've only just discovered this now, with all the things you've been doing."

Youngjae and his friends just sat in silence, utterly surprised. 

"Wait... So you knew that I was able to do these things?"

His mother nodded.

"Can anyone else in our family do things like this?"

She shook her head.

He stared at his hands. "Wow..."

~~

After speaking to his parents, Youngjae was finally content. He knew what he needed to know. 

Currently, he was standing on the balcony on their second floor that overlooked a small lake. He stared at the sunset, smiling softly. He heard the door slide open, and he looked at who it was. It was Jaebum, and he had his hand lit up, adding a bit of light to the ever darkening area. Youngjae leaned against him when Jaebum came to stand next to him. 

The warmth from the small fire reached his chilled bones.

"How do you feel, Youngjae?" Jaebum asked, and Youngjae shrugged. Jaebum grabbed his hand with his own unoccupied one and laced their fingers together. 

"I mean, I feel fine. It's just... I don't know. Weird, I guess?" Youngjae looked at Jaebum with a half-frown.

Jaebum nodded in understanding. "Well, it's better to have the whole picture than to be confused."

"Stop being reasonable!"

~~

Youngjae sat with Jinyoung and Jackson, listening as they argued over what should be made for dinner. He was watching them with an amused expression, wondering how they had spiraled into such chaos. Jinyoung said that he was going to make what he wanted to. He said that if Jackson didn't want to eat it then he could just starve.

It was a bit funny, but also childish at the same time. Jackson sat down at the table with a pout. Youngjae didn't miss the adoring smile that Jinyoung flashed in Jackson's direction, however. 

He giggled and Jackson turned to him. "Why're you so happy? Life is a miserable existence and none of us have any meaning whatsoever. We're just a speck of dust in the grand scheme of things." Jackson looked at him with a dejected expression. 

"Alright, that's enough internet for you." Jaebum said as he walked in. "Clearly you've already been infected by Tumblr. There's no need for you to get any worse." He sat down at the table as well, tapping his fingers against the surface.

"Is everything alright, Jaebum-ah?" Mark joined the four in the kitchen. "You seem a bit restless." 

"Just thinking... That's all." Jaebum replied, offering Mark a small smile. 

"One of our hyungs thinking? Now that a surprise." Bambam walked into the kitchen with Yugyeom. The two of them were holding their phones. "Have you guys seen the news? People are talking about you, Youngjae-hyung!" He turned to the boy in question.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow, confused as to what the people could find interesting about him after they practically milked whatever information they could squeeze out of him about what had happened about a month ago. 

"They're not talking about super-you! They're talking about you-you! You know, the you that captured everyone's attention with that song you sang at the opening of the showcase?" Bambam walked over to the elder and showed him. Sure enough, the title whatever article Bambam was reading was about Youngjae's performance. 

"Oh cool!" He said, grinning. "I'm glad others liked my singing. I like to sing even though I have lots to improve on." 

"Well, I think that your singing is amazing, hyung!" Yugyeom said, smiling at Youngjae. 

"Thanks, Gyeomie." Youngjae smiled back.   
  
~~

The boys were fighting some villain. Honestly, he was so cliche that they hardly even registered what his name was, or what his costume looked like. They just worked on kicking his butt.

Youngjae and Yugyeom looked out for Bambam as the boy teleported between people. it was their job to make sure that there weren't any complications with his teleportations, such as something getting in the way, or just Bambam not teleporting correctly. 

Youngjae punched a baddie that got too close, grinning as the guy stumbled backwards. Youngjae then leaped away from another one, sending a smile in his direction. Readjusting his blindfold, Youngjae followed Bambam's path. The boy was trying to get to Mark, who was fighting a few bad guys of his own. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung were fighting a few feet away. The two of them made a good team. 

In fact, all of them made a good team. A great team, dare he say. 

Youngjae wouldn't give this up for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so other than the fact that i forgot about this for a little bit of time, there's also the fact that i completely lost inspiration and literally COULDN'T FUCKING PUT WORDS ONTO THE DOCUMENT
> 
> yeah... i got writer's block. but then my friend told me something really helped. she said to re-read my favorite chapter from my favorite book... so i just ended up reading about orpheus and eurydice. yep. i got inspiration from a greek myth... oh well.
> 
> this story was something that I just sort of got an idea for and jumped on it. i created detailed plans for each chapter as well lol. i loved writing this (mostly) and even when it was a little hard i pushed throug- just kidding that's super sentimental and i'm not sentimental, bICC. frICK THAT. 
> 
> in all seriousness though, thanks for reading this! it was fun, i liked the idea, and i love it when people enjoy my stories. i hope y'all did, and i hope that you have a lovely day/morning/night!!!!


End file.
